Letters to Syaoran's Juliet
by soundofthefey
Summary: Teenage card captor Sukura Kinomoto believes she will have a relaxing summer break away from the Hong Kong-bound Syaoran Li. But, unfortunately for her, Syaoran decides to serenade her with love letters so she doesn't get too 'depressed' without him. But soon this letters business becomes much more than a way of keeping in touch for Syaoran; but will Sukura get a clue?


Letters to Syaoran's Juliet.

[Author's Note] Hello everyone! I got this idea when I was watching this cheesy (yet ultimately fabulous) movie _Letters to Juliet _and my bible that is the _Harry Potter _series. This is my first fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated! And now, to release this story!

-soundofthefey-

Chapter One 

Sakura Kinomoto was blissfully happy, despite the miserable weather outside. It was officially the first day of summer and nothing could get her down. The birds were chirping and Kero was snoring peacefully beside her in his little house. She could hear Toya and her father arguing about something unimportant downstairs; but she didn't care. It was eight o'clock in the morning and she was going to have a lie-on for once. Nothing was going to stop her from dreaming until noon.

Sakura grabbed the draping sheets and pulled them high over her head and closed her eyes once more. Everything was so peaceful- and nothing was going to break this peace. Sakura smiled happily as she drifted off. Not school, not alarm clocks, not Clow cards, not even annoying bo…..

KEE-EEEE-ARRRRRRR!

Sakura awoke suddenly to the sound of a large hawk screeching at her window. She screamed in shock and Kero yelped, waking up to the noise, yelling "Sakura it's going to kill me, Sakura it's going to eat me! I'm bird food! Don't make me into Kero Kibbles!"

"What's going on up there, Monster? Are you alright?" Toya's voice floated up the stairs, full of urgency.

Sakura shoved her hand in Kero's mouth, shocking him into silence. "I'm fine, Onii-chan," she called, keeping her voice as neutral as possible but keeping her eyes locked on the bird. _'Oh no; I know that bird…'_

Toya was silence for a second, then shouted in a furious voice, "Monster, you're not up in your room with the brat, are you?"

Sakura felt her face heat up. "Toya, he's out of the country at the moment!" Toya seemed satisfied with her answer and did not reply.

Sakura looked at the bird- she knew who this hawk belonged to. She remembered when he got the bird for his seventeenth birthday; he looked as pleased as punch with his new messenger hawk. There was piece of crumpled paper attached to the hawk's foot, which would not stop screeching on her window ledge. Sakura opened the window cautiously, despite Kero's protests and attempted to detach the paper. The hawk nipped at her numb fingers and she grimaced in pain.

Successful at last, she grabbed the paper and closed the window. She trudged to her desk and smoothed out the paper. '_Oh God, I knew it,' _she thought and began to read the familiar handwriting with Kero peeping over her shoulder…:

**Monday 23****rd**** July, Hong Kong**

**Dear Sakura,**

**I am writing to you because I am extremely bored and restless in my beautiful Hong Kong, which would be a hundred times better if you were here. Oh, it feels like school ended months ago, maybe even years ago, and I know now that I may not last the summer without speaking to you or staring into your gorgeous green eyes. Well actually, I wish you would let me stare into your eyes without yelling at me or elbowing me in the gut. But that's how I want my future wife to be: strong, beautiful, intelligent and deliciously vicious.**

"Huh. For once the brat is right," Kero exclaimed with surprise before Sakura sent him flying into the nearby wall with a thump. Furious, yet interested, she read on:

**Have I neglected to mention that one day you will be my wife? Yes, Sakura, soon even you will succumb to my devilous charms and they will eventually overcome you. It is then that you will beg me to court you (is court the right word? Yes it sounds…chivalrous). Yes Sakura, that day will come.**

Sakura felt Kero shake with laughter after her returned to her shoulder; he had clearly forgotten that laughing at Sakura could get you very, very hurt. Tears poured down his face, whilst Sakura sighed and read the final paragraph:

**One another note, Meiling says hello and that she misses you terribly. Huh. Thanks Meiling; that makes me feel so loved. She also askes "How are you coping without Tomoyo?" Frankly, she should be asking how you're coping without me, Syaoran Li, for the past two days. Because, without you, I'm seriously contemplating suicide.**

**Yours forever,**

**Syaoran xxx**

**PS. I'm sure you noticed my good friend Hawky by now. He's a messenger hawk and, thanks to my magic, he can travel from here to Tomoeda in under a day. So, say if you are incredibly bored and decide to write back to me (which probably would only happen if Eriol came to my house in a bikini) it could get here in a day. No pressure or anything. Just thinking of drowning myself if you don't write back. No pressure. Just attach your message to Hawky and say Hong Kong, if you feel like writing me a love letter. Seriously, NO PRESSURE.**

**PPS. Hawky bites.**

Sakura sat there, a little confused over the glowing warmth spreading across her face. Was it anger over Syaoran's pathetic attempt at a love letter? Or was it something else entirely, something she was too afraid to name, something she was too afraid to even think of…

No; of course she did not like Syaoran Li. He was an arrogant, cocky, self-centred boy who enjoyed watching her get hot and bothered from his fake love for her. And yet….he signed it with three kisses.

Three kisses.

_'__Two kisses for a friend, one for a foe. Three for a love that will never grow old. My mother's nursery rhyme,' _Sakura thought, then shook her head quickly. No. She was reading way too much into this. He only thought of her as a friend and she wasn't pretty like Tomoyo or good at anything like Meiling or Chiharu. Sakura laughed at herself. _'Gosh, I can't believe I almost convinced myself that I love the despicable Syaoran Li!'_

She looked over at Hawky. _'Still, it wouldn't mean anything if I wrote back to him. Yes; it's the polite thing to do!'_

Sakura took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

Kero looked at her, clearly puzzled. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to Syaoran."

"WHY?" Kero practically shrieked, his mind blown from this otherwise impossibleoutcome.

Sakura bit her lip, then replied;" It's the polite thing to do."

Kero stared at Sakura, incredulous _'Oh Sakura, when are you going to realize the truth.'_


End file.
